


Movie Tones

by Swellison



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swellison/pseuds/Swellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair see <i>The Mummy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Tones

Jim Ellison fidgeted in the lighted movie theater. _Should've remembered that Sandburg's a credit-watcher. I'll be stuck here 'til the last disclaimer scrolls by._ He glanced at his partner, noting that the anthropologist appeared totally absorbed by the screen. _Probably deciphering the hieroglyphics, making sure they got all the names right._ Jim glanced around the rapidly emptying theater, and absently tapped his fingers on his chair's armrest. The hieroglyphics part of the credits ended, and a flurry of production crew names flowed past the giant movie screen, ending with the 'no animals were harmed' disclaimer and a bunch of organization seals and logos.

Sandburg bounced to his feet. "Hey, Jim, you ready to leave yet?"

"Sure, Chief." Jim rose to his feet and followed Blair down the deserted row of cushioned seats to the left aisle and out of the theater. 

"Wasn't that awesome?" Blair asked as soon as the glass doors closed behind them. 

"It was okay," Jim answered, walking towards his truck, parked under a light about halfway across the parking lot. 

"Okay? OKAY?!" Blair stopped, arms gesturing, causing Jim to halt, as well. "Jim, this is the surprise hit of the summer! Everyone thought that the new _Star Wars_ movie would blow the competition away, but it's mid-June and _The Mummy_ is still rakin' in the big bucks."

"Thanks for the update. I didn't know you followed movie financing so closely."

Blair shook his head and they continued walking towards Jim's Ford. "That's not the point, man."

"Then what is?"

"This is a movie that did everything right. It's a remake of a popular old movie, it's scary, the Egyptian angle is always fascinating to Americans, the special effects are solid, and it has a diverse cast, big enough that everyone can identify with some character. Add the romantic and comic aspects and you've got a winner. I guess I thought -- I was hoping -- you'd enjoy it more. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

They reached the truck in silence. Jim unlocked the passenger door for Blair, then walked around the truck, and let himself in the driver's side. Rather than start the motor, Jim turned to face his partner. "So... who do you identify with, in the movie?"

Blair's glance flicked to his right, out the passenger side window.

"O'Connell, the daring adventurer, huh?" Jim persevered. "Well, you got the hair right for one scene, at least."

Blair's lips twitched and he turned to face Jim. "Actually, it's Jonathan, the explorer and archaeologist-wannabe."

"Oh yeah? You remind me more of the librarian, what was her name -- Marian?" He hummed "Madame Librarian" from the Music Man under his breath. 

"Evelyn. I remind you of the librarian?"

"You've gotta admit the disaster in the library had a familiar feel to it, Chief."

Sandburg was silent, visualizing the rows of fifteen-foot tall bookshelves falling over like so many dominoes. "Yeah, well... who do you identify with?"

"That's easy, the mysterious man in black."

"Johnny Cash?" Blair teased, then said, "Oh, you mean Ardeth Bay, the leader of the descendants of the Pharaoh's Sacred Bodyguards -- the authority figures. That makes sense. But I see you more as the Mummy."

"What? The villain?!"

"I can see it now. Simon, Rafe, H and the rest of Major Crimes --hell, the whole Cascade PD -- following you around, chanting 'El-li-son! El-li-son!'!"

"You see me as Imhotep?"

"The man gifted with ancient powers. Sound familiar? C'mon, Jim, are you saying you don't see any similarities, here?"

"Imhotep was willing to do anything for his soul mate. And he was defeated and destroyed because he couldn't re-establish his bond with his soul mate." Jim remembered the movie's murky, silver-gray pool of water from the River of the Dead underneath Hamunaptra. This dissolved into the shallow pool of water beneath the fountain at Rainier. "Yeah, I can identify with that," he said flatly.

"Jim." Blair locked eyes with his Sentinel. "He couldn't. You **did**."

Jim held his Guide's gaze for a few moments more, then nodded, breaking eye contact. He started the ignition and drove slowly to the mall's nearest exit. They passed a movie marquee and Blair idly noticed the listing of current attractions. 

"Hey, Jim, we're gonna see _The Spy Who Shagged Me_ next week -- my treat." Blair announced suddenly, grinning. "And I defy you to find **any** deep psychological significance in **THAT**!"

THE END  
  
---


End file.
